yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
GO!! Fighting Action Power
GO!! Fighting Action Power is a single from the band Area 11, released on the 12th May 2013. A trailer for the song was uploaded to the Area11Band YouTube channel on 7th May 2013, showing the band performing what seems like the chorus. The video itself was uploaded around 1pm GMT on the 12th May 2013. An exclusive first viewing was given to members of the Sparkles* Radio Family, and the video was made public a few minutes later. Bravoman Theme Song In the trailer for the animated series Bravoman, the chorus part of GO!! Fighting Action Power is used in the background, thus it is believed to be the theme music for the series. At the end of the trailer, Sparkles* and Area 11 were credited. The trailer was released before the single/music video was actually released by Area 11, so it can be said that GO!! Fighting Action Power is the full version of the theme tune. It is also worth noting that at the end of the music video, an annotation on the screen once clicked will take you to the Bravoman trailer. The ending theme for Bravoman was written and performed by Sparkles* and Area 11. In the end credits of another official Bravoman video, showing the start and ending of Bravoman Episode 1, it confirms it. The song is the first verse and the chorus of GO!! Fighting Action Power. Video Lyrics GO GO BRAVO! GO GO BRAVO! A normal guy with a normal life I have no specialty; mediocrity Transformation by a mystic light The power in me is shining bright I believe I don't wanna be a hero I just wanna do something right Just stretch it out and bring the fight Life was a game, my score was zero Cause there's power in me, it's breaking free And now I believe it's destiny I'm all alone, no one can help When I'm in a fight against myself I'll climb as high as I can go Don't give up, you can achieve your dream If you don't, don't sue us it's a cartoon theme I don't wanna be a hero I just wanna do something right Just stretch it out and bring the fight Life was a game, my score was zero Cause there's power in me, it's breaking free And now I believe it's destiny Come with me Everyday we're one step closer You can see that I believe I don't wanna be a hero I just wanna do something right Just stretch it out and bring the fight Life was a game, my score was zero Cause there's power in me, it's breaking free And now I believe it's destiny GO GO BRAVO! Trivia *Due to Area 11's clothing, it was rumoured that the song is a reference to the Japanese 'Super Sentai' series. *GOFAP is based on an internet series called Bravoman, and is the primary theme song. *Also known as GO!!FAP Category:Area 11 Category:Songs Category:Music